Twisted Affections FINISHED
by sugaarhigh
Summary: FINALE NOW UP :[summary]: when Van takes Fiona for granted, what happens when the group finds a new boy? wad is the connection between Raven n Fiona's past? will Van eva confess his love to Fiona? or would this all be just twisted affections... VF
1. Fury Mishap

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2: Starry Night  
  
As the deepness of the night filled in, everyone returned to his or her respective tents to sleep. All except Fiona and Axel. "There're loads of stars tonight, eh?" asked Axel as he turned his head to Fiona, seated beside him. "Uh-huh," she nodded as she continued gazing. The stars shone brighter than usual, or was it that Fiona never did pay much attention to them?   
  
* * *  
  
'Huh? Isn't it late enough for everyone to sleep? Why do I hear people talking?' thought Van as he rubbed his eyes groggily. He slowly walked out of tent quietly. It was then his eyes jerked open at the sight of Fiona and Axel sitting side by side on the log watching at the stars. It struck him once again. That tinge of jealousy. Van kept himself hidden from view behind his tent.   
  
"Hmm... I know how I can make it up to Fiona! I can teach her to see constellations! I promised her, didn't I?" Van said to himself, as he recalled...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Van... there're many beautiful stars tonight, right?" Fiona asked, tilting her head quizzically. Van thought she looked cute. "Yup! I can see the face of Zeke!" he said enthusiastically. "Really, Van? How come I could only see stars?" she asked. "Haha, Fiona! What I'm saying is constellations!" Van laughed jokingly and placed his hand behind his head. "C-Constellations?" Fiona tilted her head sideways again, making Van blush faintly. "Yeah! It means pretending the stars as dots and specifically joining some to make a picture," he answered.   
  
"Hmm... I see, Van. Can you teach me someday how to see c-constellations?" she asked, tugging on Van's arm. "Alright, alright. I think it's late. I promise I'll teach you someday," he said, only to receive a tight, warm hug from Fiona. "Thanks, Van!" she said. Noticing their closeness, Van's face grew redder than ever. While Fiona, who noticed, couldn't stop giggling.   
  
-End of flashback-  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you staring at, Axel?" Fiona asked. "Constellations," Axel replied. "C-Constellations?" Fiona said. "Yup! Do you know what's that?" he asked. Fiona nodded politely and said, "But I don't know how to see them. Van did promise me to teach me, but I guess he forgot." Axel looked at her and smiled broadly. He placed an arm over her and said, "Then let me teach you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Urgh! How dare he hold Fiona so intimately!" Van growled as he clenched his fists tightly. 'Fiona... I didn't forget. I-I just didn't have the time. Oh, if only you knew!' he thought.   
  
* * *  
  
"Okay," Fiona agreed. "You see, some stars come in clusters like those. If you carefully join them up..." he said, using pressing his hand over Fiona and guiding her finger. "Use your imagination. You can see a picture of something. What do you see now?" Fiona stared for a few seconds before replying, "I see... I see YOU!" Fiona said excitedly.  
  
"Haha! Me? That's good." Axel commented. The both continued talking. Axel taught her about some stars that are actually planets that are far away. Like a red star is Mars. "And..." Axel turned his head, only to see Fiona's head resting on his shoulder, and she was fast asleep. "Goodnight Fiona," he said and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before lifting her up in his arms. He heard her mumble something and he giggled.   
  
* * *  
  
Van took in the whole scene. And when he saw Axel had kissed her, his whole body tensed up uncomfortably. 'That guy's got the nerves!' he thought angrily. He saw him carry Fiona back into the tent she and Moonbay shared before returning to the tent he, Irvine and Van shared. Van had run back to the tent and pretended to sleep when he came in, softly whistling happily.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Starry Night

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2: Starry Night  
  
As the deepness of the night filled in, everyone returned to his or her respective tents to sleep. All except Fiona and Axel. "There're loads of stars tonight, eh?" asked Axel as he turned his head to Fiona, seated beside him. "Uh-huh," she nodded as she continued gazing. They stars shone brighter than usual, or was it that Fiona never did pay much attention to them?   
  
* * *  
  
'Huh? Isn't it late enough for everyone to sleep? Why do I hear people talking?' thought Van as he rubbed his eyes groggily. He slowly walked out of tent quietly. It was then his eyes jerked open at the sight of Fiona and Axel sitting side by side on the log watching at the stars. It struck him once again. That tinge of jealousy. Van kept himself hidden from view behind his tent.   
  
"Hmm... I know how I can make it up to Fiona! I can teach her to see constellations! I promised her did I?" Van said to himself, as he recalled...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Van... there're many beautiful stars tonight, right?" Fiona asked, tilting her head quizzically. Van thought she looked cute. "Yup! I can see the face of Zeke!" he said enthusiastically. "Really, Van? How come I could only see stars?" she asked. "Haha, Fiona! What I'm saying is constellations!" Van laughed jokingly and placed his hand behind his head. "C-Constellations?" Fiona tilted her head sideways again, making Van blush faintly. "Yeah! It means pretending the stars as dots and specifically joining some to make a picture," he answered.   
  
"Hmm... I see, Van. Can you teach me someday how to see c-constellations?" she asked, tugging on Van's arm. "Alright, alright. I think it's late. I promise I'll teach you someday," he said, only to receive a tight, warm hug from Fiona. "Thanks, Van!" she said. Noticing their closeness, Van's face grew redder than ever. While Fiona, who noticed, couldn't stop giggling.   
  
-End of flashback-  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you staring at, Axel?" Fiona asked. "Constellations," Axel replied. "C-Constellations?" Fiona said. "Yup! Do you what's that?" he asked. Fiona nodded politely and said, "But I don't know how to see them. Van did promise me to teach me, but I guess he forgot." Axel looked at her and smiled broadly. He placed an arm over her and said, "Then let me teach you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Urgh! How dare he hold Fiona so intimately!" Van growled as he clenched his fists tightly. 'Fiona... I didn't forget. I-I just didn't have the time. Oh, if only you knew!' he thought.   
  
* * *  
  
"Okay," Fiona agreed. "You see, some stars come in clusters like those. If you carefully join them up..." he said, using pressing his hand over Fiona and guiding her finger. "Use your imagination. You can see a picture of something. What do you see now?" Fiona stared for a few seconds before replying, "I see... I see YOU!" Fiona said excitedly.  
  
"Haha! Me? That's good." Axel commented. The both continued talking. Axel taught her about some stars that are actually planets that are far away. Like a red star is Mars. "And..." Axel turned his head, only to see Fiona's head resting on his shoulder, and she was fast asleep. "Goodnight Fiona," he said and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before lifting her up in his arms. He heard her mumble something and he giggled.   
  
* * *  
  
Van took in the whole scene. And when he saw Axel had kissed her, his whole body tensed up uncomfortably. 'That guy's got the nerves!' he thought angrily. He saw him carry Fiona back into the tent she and Moonbay shared before returning to the tent he, Irvine and Van shared. Van had run back to the tent and pretended to sleep when he came in, softly whistling happily.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Battle

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3: Battle  
  
"Hey! So where are we off to?" asked Moonbay. Axel glanced at Fiona and whispered, "Fiona... do you think you can ask your friends if they could drop me off somewhere? You all would be passing by my village, you see." Fiona smiled and nodded. She walked over to Irvine and asked him. Van was just sitting beside Irvine, and he heard their conversation.   
  
'Oh man, how come she didn't ask me?' Van thought as he kept his eyes fixed on her. He thought about all that had happened the day before, then hung his head down dejectedly when he asked himself if Fiona seriously meant that she won't bother him again. 'Neh... Why am I taking this so seriously? I mean, Fiona would always follow me around! Right?' he thought again, but his train of thoughts was broken with Moonbay shouting at him to move off.   
  
* * *  
  
In Van's Shield Liger...  
"Erm... Fiona," Van started.   
"Yes, Van?"  
"Never mind. Nothing,"  
"Oh, okay."  
Van wanted so much as to apologise to her, but it seemed that when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. He didn't know exactly how to do so, and yet again, the thought that she'll stay anyway kept knocking on his conscience.   
"I-I'm s-sorry," said Van. Just as the other two Zoids stomped to a halt.  
"Did you just say anything, Van?"  
"Huh? Nothi-"  
"We reached!" Fiona exclaimed as she jumped out of the Shield Liger.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Fiona!" Axel greeted as he got off Irvine's Zoid. "Is this where you live, Axel?" she asked. "Yup! Here it is. Home sweet home!" he said as he took in a deep breath. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" Fiona said as she ran towards the flower patches. There was a great waterfall behind the rows of houses and there were greenery surrounding the place.   
"Mum! Dad! Where are you guys? I'm back!" Axel called out. "Axel, why are there no people here?" asked Fiona who was looking around and peeking into peoples' windows. "I don't know, Fiona. I wonder where's everyone," he replied. Van, who had his arms crossed in front of him, shrugged as he saw Fiona held Axel's arm tighter.   
  
"Look! Why are there so many people gathered round there?" Moonbay shouted, and all of them ran ahead to investigate...  
  
* * *  
  
Gathered around the foot of the waterfall, were plenty of people, the villages to be exact. "Oh, please do not destroy our village! We are speaking the truth!" a middle-aged woman shouted out. Raven looked over from the peak of the waterfall. 'Pathetic,' he thought, 'I don't believe that Van person didn't go pass here.'   
  
* * *  
  
"RAVEN!" Van yelled as he felt rage empowering him. "Ha! There you are! I thought you'd be too coward to face me," Raven snickered evilly as his eyes glistened with a merciless challenge. "I'm not a coward! I can face you anytime I want!" Van retorted. "Good. I've been waiting for this moment to see you get beaten up into pulp!" Raven smirked. "Then I'm sorry, Raven... 'cause it will never happen!" Van said as he headed to his Zoid.   
  
Fiona couldn't help it; she couldn't bear to see two people fight head to head so rashly. She ran towards Van's Shield Liger and tried blocking his way. "You can't do this, Van! You'll get yourself hurt! Please listen to me," she cried, but Van only responded, "I won't lose! Now get out of my way, Fiona!" And with that, he pushed her aside. Fiona always knew when something bad would happen, and she didn't want to see Van injured. She cried. She didn't know why, but those were tears for him. Axel felt hurt when he saw how Van had treated Fiona, and so he went over to let her cry in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
After a while...  
"Now that was easy. Another pathetic one," said Raven as he got off his Zoid. It was quite a fierce battle between the two, but everyone knew, especially Fiona, that Raven was at the winning side. Van, on the other hand, was thrown out of his heavily damaged Zoid. "I refuse to admit defeat, Raven!" Van shouted as he felt a sharp pain at his left arm. The top portion of his left sleeve was ripped open and there was a lot of blood, and his right cheek was bruised and scratched.   
  
"Van... Please don't force yourself any more. You're injured very badly. Please Van..." Fiona knelt down beside him and pleaded. But anger was already burning inside him. "I said GET LOST, Fiona!" Van shouted at her and pushed her away with all the strength he could muster.   
  
Fiona didn't know how to react. All she felt was a huge impact against her as she flew a few feet away from Van. She landed hardly on the ground with her eyes still closed as she hurled into a ball when she felt her whole body in pain. But what she didn't know, was that she had landed right at the feet of Van's enemy...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	4. In Its Past

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4: In Its Past  
  
Raven stared at the small, fragile body that was pushed roughly to his feet. The girl had whitish-blond hair, but what had really stunned him were her brilliant crimson eyes. Not many people have that eye colour you know, and there was someone he knew who also had the same eye colour. But that one person was just a part of his memory, which he forcefully shoved to the back of his head. 'I see Van's got a girl. Hmph, but he treats her like dirt. I pity her,' he thought.   
  
* * *  
  
Moonbay, Irvine and Axel stared blankly at Fiona. Her petite form was shivering. One of her hands clutched a stomach and the other was placed at the back of her head. Her eyes were already brimming with tears, and once in while she would shut them tightly as she winced each time she felt pain.   
  
Axel averted his gaze at Van who was lying on the floor motionless, looking at his own doing. It was then that Van felt a blow at his face and a rough kick at his back. "What's your problem?!! Look what you did to Fiona! It's all your fault, you bastard!" Axel shouted and continued his raid of kicks and punches, until Irvine stopped him.   
  
* * *  
  
Raven hadn't taken his eyes of the girl. But as the sun decided to spill another of its rays onto land below, one of its rays hit something hard, the light bounced of the thing's shiny surface and reflected. Raven's eyes were blinded for a few mere seconds, but were quick to regain his vision. However, what he saw poured all his childhood memories out into his head...  
  
-Series of flashbacks-  
  
[1.] "Hey! Why are you sitting here alone?" a small, sweet voice asked. Young Raven watched each passing cloud silently. In the past, he wasn't as cold-blooded as of now, he was just a sad and lonesome and quiet boy, unlike the other children in his village. He only got to see his parents a few times a month because they worked for some military force. The life he had wasn't normal. He had learnt to cook and wash for himself. He was extremely independent for his age, which was good, but he didn't have a single friend...  
  
As the girl, seemingly his age, sat beside him, he felt uneasy yet comforting. "I like to watch the clouds too. They have all kinds of funny shapes! Hey, what's your name? I'm Fiona," the girl said as her crimson eyes stared did into his gray ones. Unlike the other kids in his village who jeered and make fun of him, Fiona was very friendly, but more importantly, she could see through his can't-be-bothered façade and see the misery in him, and always trying to cheer him up. "I'm Raven."  
  
-----  
  
[2.] "Hello Raven! Here, take this," little Fiona said handing him a clover. Not just any clover, but a four-leaved clover. "Thanks, Fiona. Huh? But where did you get it?" Raven asked. Everyone knows that if you can find a four-leaved clover, it would bring you a lot of good luck. "Hehe... Actually, I stuck two clovers together. But it might work the same!" she replied cheerfully and sat next to him on the grass patch.   
  
"Why did you give it to me?" Raven asked again.   
"Because it would bring you good luck."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are my best friend."  
"Why am I your best friend?"  
"Because I like you!" she said and hugged him tightly.   
  
Raven felt his face grow red. It was beyond his control. He didn't know what is this feeling. Nobody taught him though. His heart felt fluttery, and his stomach did flips. But he still didn't get it.   
  
-----  
  
[3.] Two years past...  
As they say, time makes the hearts grow fonder. Raven and Fiona's friendship had extended. Fiona taught him things he hadn't realised of. Life to him wasn't about waking up to a day and live to see the next anymore. Fiona showed him love, care, concern, happiness, angriness, shyness, jealousy and sadness (which he already knew); all the different emotions in life. Life wasn't that boring, and everyday, Raven looked forward to meeting her at their usual place; beside the only lemon tree, which was also where they had first met.   
  
However, war soon broke out... Families were separated. Some died, some parentless, and some homeless. Their village was destroyed, and all their lives? shattered.   
  
But a day before the destruction of war came to their village, Raven had found out from someone that his parents were killed. He was enraged. And the only thing he set his mind to was to seek vengeance for his parents. Raven had packed his belongings and was ready to leave the village. Unfortunately, the villagers hadn't known that misfortune was about to knock at their doorsteps.   
  
"Raven. Erm... Where are you going?" Fiona (8 years old) asked as she saw Raven leaving his house with a packed bag. She was going to visit him because she felt a sudden urge to give him something she had made.   
  
"I'm leaving, Fiona," Raven replied. Then it struck him that he had to say goodbye to her.  
"Leaving? To where? And why?"  
"My parents were killed. I must seek revenge."  
"But Raven! What about me?" she said. But Fiona didn't notice Raven was taken aback with such a question.  
"I-I'm sorry. I must go. Perhaps we may meet someday..."  
"Yes. Perhaps... Wait! Before you leave, I must give you something."  
Raven looked at Fiona. Surprised was written on his face. He saw Fiona fishing out something that had a black string tied onto something else. And when she got it out, it was a necklace with half of a marble-like stone. It had many colours in it and it was very beautiful.   
"I-I d-don't know whether you'd like it, but I want you to have it."  
Raven took it from her then asked her why.  
"You said maybe we would find each other, right? I have the other half of that stone here," Fiona said, pointing to another similar necklace around her neck.   
"Thank you, Fiona. Bye," said Raven as he saw Fiona running off, her face buried in her hands to prevent him from seeing her cry. That was the last time he called her name, and the last time he would ever see her, or so he thought...  
  
-End of flashbacks-   
  
Yes. Indeed, this was her. 'Fiona...' the name lingered in his heart. He could still remember on the night after his departure, he was constantly thinking of her. How she managed to make him smile, how she managed to bring warmth and comfort into his life. He remembered crying, for the only regret he ever carried with him was that he never got to tell her that he loved her from the bottom of his heart. He had heard the next day that his village was bombed and no one survived. No bodies were found. And from then, he knew that even if he kept the necklace, he would never be able to find her. And so the only way to forget his past memories and prevent him from more grieve, was to throw that necklace away. And so he did...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: reviews, reviews and more reviews ^-^ 


	5. The Awakening

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5: The Awakening  
  
"Fiona! You're awake!" "She is? How is she?" "She should be alright." "Hi there Fiona, it's me Axel!" There was horde of voices unfamiliar to her. Fiona stared blankly at her surroundings and studying the expressions on the three faces in above hers.   
  
"Where am I?" she said. At first, it earned surprised expressions from Moonbay, Irvine and Axel, but they shrugged that off thinking it was a pretty common think to say. "We're in Axel's house. He said we could stay here until you recover," said the girl with tied up brown hair. "Yup! How are you feeling?" asked the elder of the two boys. "I-I'm fine, thank you," Fiona said, trying to get up to a sitting position. She felt weak. Her arms couldn't support her weight, and she struggled to sit up. But she didn't really have to because a boy with deep green eyes quickly went to her aid.   
  
* * *  
  
BOOM!  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see who had barged into the room. Fiona surveyed the person like how she did earlier. He was around the same age as the boy with deep green eyes. He had messy black hair and large black eyes. "Fiona!" he shouted. But before he could get near her, he was pushed back out of the room. "What are you still doing here? Go! You don't deserve to see her, VAN!"  
  
"Van?" Fiona said. Everyone turned their gaze onto her. Fiona stared at the boy named Van.  
"Yes, Fiona! It's me, remember?" he said trying to suppress Axel's push.   
Fiona only shook her head.   
"I don't remember knowing you... how do you know my name?"  
*Gasp* It only took that statement for everyone to realise Fiona had lost her memory... again? Van's face totally changed. His smile faded almost immediately. 'S-She don't remember me?'  
"Does that mean you don't remember us too, Fiona?" asked Moonbay.  
  
Fiona nodded. Just then, Fiona heard something move outside the room. She had a sudden urge to run out there to see who it was.   
  
"Fiona! Where are you going?" asked Axel as he saw Fiona running out of the room.   
Fiona noticed another boy sitting on a chair. "R-Raven? I-Is that you?" Fiona stuttered. "Fiona? I see you are awake. Yes, I am Raven," he said coldly, and before he knew it, he felt being pushed a little.   
  
-Van's POV-  
I didn't really know what made Fiona rush out of the room so fast. But I found out very soon. Raven. Who was he to her? Did they know each other in the past? I don't know. But one think I do know is that Fiona likes him. I saw how she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She seemed so carefree at that moment. So contented, so-so... happy. I thought of the times she used to be with me, we laughed, we joked, and I really tried caring for her like the way she cared for me. However, it only seemed that she cared for me as a good friend and nothing more. Now she doesn't even remember me! I don't know why my heart ached so much. I've never felt more pain than this. I don't want to continue seeing this scene anymore. And so I walked away...  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Fiona," Raven started. "Yes?" she replied. "I have to leave," he said. Fiona nodded calmly. But in her heart, she wanted to be with him so much. 'Why? Why is it when I finally get to meet you again... you had to leave?' she thought. "I'm sorry." Raven said as he pulled away from Fiona and walked away. Just like that. No reason, no nothing. "Can I go with you?" Fiona asked after a moment of hesitation. But no reply from him. He just kept walking.   
  
-Fiona's POV-  
I saw him turn his back at me and walked away. Had he not realised what I feel for him? Had he simply forgotten our past? Had he not care for me anymore? I have so many questions, but no answers. All I can remember is him. My childhood. But I seemed to be missing a huge part of my life. Who were those people who seemed to know me? I don't know. And who is that guy named Van? I have no idea. But there was something about that Van guy... I seemed connected to him in a way. I don't care now. Now is when I continue to stare at Raven's retreating figure. If only he knew... but he don't. If only we hadn't parted... but we did. If only he would be the Raven I used to know... but he changed.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
As the night caved in, Van sat under a tree staring into the darkness of the sky. He, Fiona, Moonbay and Irvine had left the village and now they were camping in some forest ground. It seemed like they were back on their journey. But Van no longer felt like it was a good thing. In fact, Fiona was still clueless about who he is.  
  
-Van's POV-  
I stared at the sky. The stars were beautiful, but I had no one to share this moment with. I feel lonely. It was then that I started to reminisce... The first time I saw Fiona, I felt an unknown feeling inside me. It was kind of like fate wanted me to find her or something. I did. She became my friend and traveled with me to find Zoid Eve. It was nice to have company during such long journeys, but I found her annoying and it pissed me off. But despite her curious nature, she was kind-hearted, caring, self-sacrificing, and funny at times. I felt comfortable near her. In times of battle when I thought I might lose, I would look at her and I find strength reviving in me. I liked to joke around and she always laughed at them. And as each day passes, I felt that her presence was common. Actually, now that I think about it, I took her for granted. Sometimes I really, really wanted her to just leave me alone. I even found her concern towards me irritating to a certain extent. But when she wasn't with me, I felt a huge void in my heart. I wanted her to sit beside me and comfort me. I wanted so much as to give her a hug, but I thought she would definitely mind. And then, I'll get angry with her for no good reason. Sometimes it's because she wasn't with me when I wanted her to. I've never really thought that she cannot read my mind totally. I hated it when all my feelings got mixed up. There were many times when I lost battles, and I would vent all my anger in scolding her. Had she felt hurt? Of course. But I didn't do anything. Now, I wanted to beat myself up for doing so. I tried caring for her the way she cared for me... but I can't. I wanted to apologise to her now, but she wouldn't know what happened. And so now, I finally regretted. After so many months, I realised everything now. How stupid can I get? These past few days had been a chain of events. I knew Axel liked Fiona, but I just don't want him to. I felt jealous! Jealous? Indeed I've never thought I'd be jealous of anybody. And then I found out she liked Raven. I felt my life crumpling down before me. What is it with me? Fiona is just another girl! She's just another of my friends and to her, I probably am another one of her friends. But my heart kept telling me I wanted her. That I needed her. That without her, there isn't a meaning to my life. And so it is true, I must admit, I wanted her. But there was something wrong with what I meant by wanting her. I don't just want her; I also want her to want me. How can it be possible now? Why hadn't I told her how I feel before? Now I really, really, really regretted! Perhaps this is just lust... perhaps this is all an illusion... perhaps my heart and mind are playing tricks on me or I'm under emotional stress...   
  
But then again, perhaps... I love her. Love? Why never it came across my mind before? Now that I've sort of admitted it, it felt strange. I love Fiona? And I wish she would love me too? Yes. It's all clear now. Why I felt all those strange feelings in me, because- I LOVE HER...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: please R&R. thanx ^_^ 


	6. In Bits And Pieces

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 6: In Bits And Pieces  
  
-Van's POV-  
I LOVE HER... I kept thinking of those three words... and I guess my feelings got mixed up again... I felt happy at first, then sad, then a little angry, then frustrated, then- miserable and more lonesome. Just then, I felt someone touch my left shoulder. I turned my head around only to see a pair of sparkling crimson eyes... 'Fiona' I thought to myself.   
  
"Hi there, Van!" she said. I just put on a fake smile, but actually, I was very happy... I felt joy! The way she called my name, so-so familiarly... I know, I know... she always called my name in the past and that probably took up 98% of her vocabulary, but now's just different.   
  
"Does that mean you remember me?" I asked unconsciously. She smiled at me again... and this time I seriously gave away... I felt my whole face turning so red! "Nope. But you are very familiar," she said as she giggled at my reaction. My face lit up. I felt- hope! "Really? You think so, Fiona?" I asked. "Huh? Does that mean I'm called Fiona?" she asked. Smack! That was so familiar! In fact, those were the exact words she said when I introduced her to my sister, Maria, back in my village... the memories are pouring back again!   
  
"Uh- Yeah! Are you sure you don't remember anything? I mean... just familiar only?" I asked. At first, she stared at the ground, then she looked at the starry night sky... "Stars," she said. 'Stars?' I thought. What could she mean? "I-I can see Zeke's face..." she continued. Zeke's face?  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Van... there're many beautiful stars tonight, right?" Fiona asked, tilting her head quizzically. Van thought she looked cute. "Yup! I can see the face of Zeke!" he said enthusiastically. "Really, Van? How come I could only see stars?" she asked. "Haha, Fiona! What I'm saying is constellations!" Van laughed jokingly and placed his hand behind his head. "C-Constellations?" Fiona tilted her head sideways again, making Van blush faintly. "Yeah! It means pretending the stars as dots and specifically joining some to make a picture," he answered.   
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Wait a minute! How did she know who's Zeke? "Fiona," I said. "Yes?" she answered. "How did you know who is Zeke? Did Moonbay tell you?" I asked. She had that expression like she was pondering very hard. "I-I don't know... who's Zeke?" she asked. I was a little disappointed, but I thought her memory might be coming back in bits and pieces!   
  
"Zeke is my organoid. Don't you remember?" I stated.  
"I remember!" she said. I felt more than happy!  
"You do?"  
"Yup! He is that cute animal back there with Moonbay!" she exclaimed. I almost fell anime style.   
"Oh..." I said. I was damn disappointed. Can't she just remember? What can I make her remember me, when she can't even remember Zeke? Then I figured! I remember hearing back in my village that when you show the person something of the past, she probably will remember quicker! But what can I show her? Ahhhh...  
  
* * *  
  
-Fiona's POV-  
I looked at Van. He seemed to be thinking of something really hard. But I don't really care. All I do care is that there is something very, very familiar with this guy beside me. But I can't remember... I hated it. Zeke? Why had I said that when I don't even know? Is my memory recovering? Oh... I'm gonna die of suspense! I closed my eyes to calm down. And soon, I'm lost in a dream...  
  
* * *  
  
-Van's POV-  
I didn't know the answer! Oh man! I wanted to pull my hair, but Fiona might think I'm crazy... and so I dugged my hands into my side pockets for no good reason... my right hand seemed to touch something silky. Silky? What thing is silky? I saw Fiona meditating or something, just sitting there with her eyes closed. So I took the opportunity to take the thing out of my pocket. A ribbon? I remember!  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Van! You're injured! Oh, Van..." Fiona exclaimed.  
"It's okay. It's not very serious, really."  
"It's not? Van! It is! There's so much blood!" Just then, Fiona took out the red ribbon in her hair, leaving the rest of her hair cascading down her shoulders and back.  
"Fiona, what are you doing?"   
"I'm sorry, Van. I don't have any bandages now. We need to get you back to the camp."  
"Huh? But Fiona, isn't that your favourite ribbon?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.  
"Yes, Van. But I have another one at the camp anyway..." she said. I never thought she would actually do this for me. I felt very glad and touched by her concern.  
  
I recovered very soon. Moonbay said I was lucky that Fiona had stopped the blood from flowing out if not... ya know. I was glad of course! I offered to return Fiona's ribbon after I had washed it squeaky-clean. But she insisted that I keep it. At first I thought I don't deserve it. But if it pleases her, I would keep it with me everyday. And so I did.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Fiona steered a little. She could feel her head spinning uncontrollably. "V-Van... I-I don't f-feel well," she stammered, bringing both her hands to her head. Van immediately turned his attention to her. 'Oh no. What's happening?' he gasped inwardly, before he hurriedly carried her back to camp.  
  
-Fiona's POV in Dream Sequence -  
One minute I saw myself laughing with only joy and happiness written on my face. The next moment, I was crying while hugging onto someone. And then, I was worrying over something pretty badly- I'm not really sure what I'm seeing. All I know is that I simply cannot catch up with so many images flashing through my head at once. What kind of a dream is this? I don't want to see anymore of these images. I don't understand any of them and this only made me more confused. I want to wake up, but this dream is taking too long...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: there will be 2 last chapters and this fic shall be completed. pls r&r. there's nothing more that makes my day when i see your reviews! 


	7. All There Is To Take

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 7: All There Is To Take  
  
"Fiona! Fiona! Wake up! Answer me!" Van shouted as he shook Fiona. Fiona had a splitting headache again. Her moans and groans had brought Van to her side. "V-Van..." she cried out unconsciously. "VAN!" Fiona gave one last shout as she bolted upright from her sleep, panting and perspiring. "It's okay, Fiona... everything's fine..." Van reassured her as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.   
  
* * *  
  
-Van's POV-  
"Hey, Van! Over here!" I heard Fiona calling out to me. This is beautiful. This is life. We had settled down to rest in a nearby village. It somehow looked a little like my old village. Yes... I missed it so much... "Van!" Fiona called again. I ran over to her. She was standing in front of a tree. "Is there something?" I asked her. She smiled at me before pointing towards the tree. "What is this?" she asked. I stared at the tree. I remembered there was a similar one just like this in my village. "I-It's a... a lemon tree," I replied. She asked me this same question before back then. Maybe it's not a bad thing that she has lost her memory. I could start anew with her. I don't want her to remember all the times I have made her sad and miserable. What if she does regain her memory? Will she still want to be with me? I dare not think of the answer.  
  
-Fiona's POV-  
I've never had such a wonderful time as today. Or at least, I can't even remember having had similar days like this one. If only I could remember who Van was. He had told me that he found me when he had found Zeke. Van was a very nice friend. And I can tell that he was determined to help me regain my memory. I was glad of course. Forgetting the people whom I'm close to was one of my biggest regret. But I now have the chance to get them back... all back. There's something about this place that I can't seem to put a finger to. It's well... familiar I guess. Have I been to some place like this before?   
  
"Come on, Fiona! Let's play tag! Haha! Tag you're it!" I heard Van saying to me. And before I could react, he was sprinting 'miles' away. I giggled a little at his child-like behaviour, then went on to chase after him.  
  
* * *  
  
-Van's POV-  
"WATCH OUT FIONA!" those were the last few words that I said before she fell hard. Was it all a mistake to have played tag with her? There was a trail of blood trickling down her forehead. It was my fault. I saw how her head had managed to come into contact with a large rock. It was my fault. Her body, which was lying unconscious on the green grass, rolled a little. And I still think that it was my fault. I've seen bad things happening to her so many times. I used to think it had nothing to do with me. But time and events had made sure my mind was changed. She lost her memory twice. One of them was because of me. I had spent most of the day with her everyday. I wanted to be the one to help her regain her memory. I wanted to be the one holding her when she remembers. And I wanted to be the one who she would regard as more than a friend. Are all my efforts going to be wasted? Will she lose her memory- again? I rushed over to her. I hugged her with all the compassion I could give. I will not let fate destroy her... At least, not when I still love her...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: yep! this is the 2nd last chap. will everything turn out alright? or will this fic become something angsty? haha! stay tune for the finale of "twisted affections". r&r ^_^ 


	8. Recollecting Love, The Finale

Twisted Affections  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zoids (Chaotic Century), but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 8: Recollecting Love, The Finale  
  
-Van's POV-  
"Van! Van!" I heard Fiona cried. I jerked up from my position beside her sleeping figure. She was perspiring and was also tossing and turning uncomfortably. "Fiona? Don't worry, I'll always be here..." I attempted to sooth her down as I held her hand while using my other free hand to wipe away her perspiration and the tears that had threatened to fall.   
  
-Fiona's POV-  
I don't want to lose him... Van's all that I have... "VAAAAAN!" my desperate cry rang through my own ears. I shot up from my bed, panting profusely. "Fiona... Are you all right?" a voice beside me asked in concern. I turned to look at the person, and I found myself staring into large, black orbs. They reflected worry and care. And they belonged to Van. "Van..." my mouth had spilled out his name.  
  
-Van's POV-  
I saw Fiona woke up in a start. I figured that it had to be some sort of a nightmare she was having. Fiona looked at me, and she called my name! Boy, was I on top of the world! I hugged her so tightly that I wasn't sure if she could breathe! I was happy, but happy because of the way she had said my name... not just any "Van"... but rather that familiar "Van" she used to call me. Boy, those were the good old days! I had a ray of hope...  
  
* * *  
  
-Fiona's POV-  
Van hugged me. Was I the happiest girl in the whole of Planet Zi or what? "Van?" I said in a more quizzical note. I hadn't expected him to be beside me, and even more for him to hug me when I simply called his name. I mean, why would he be sleeping or rather looking out for me here? "Fiona! You're awake at last! How are you? Does your head still hurts?" Van was spilling so many questions at me that I didn't know what to reply. "I-I'm okay, Van... did anything happened to me?" I asked. Weren't I just sleeping?   
  
"You don't remember? We were playing and you tripped and you hit hard on your head, and here you are..." he said. But why I can't I seem to recall? "But Van... wasn't I just sleeping here?" I said. He gave me a weird look, then said, "Fiona... did you lose your memory again? Do you remember Irvine and Moonbay and Zeke besides me?" That was a stupid question! Of course I remember them! I mean, we have been traveling together for so long! What's wrong with Van?  
  
* * *  
  
-Van's POV-  
"Of course I know them, Van! What's wrong with you?" Fiona asked. Things are really getting complicated you know... even I'm confused! "Err... Nevermind... Are you alright? Was that a bad dream?" I asked. Fiona giggled. Then she said, "Oh Van! That dream? Well, it was just a little scary..." she said.   
  
"So what is it?" I asked really eager to know. "Well... I dreamt that I had lost my memory again! And that Raven was my childhood friend and lover! Haha! Isn't that funny? But then, I also saw that you jumped off a cliff! I was so scared, you know!"  
  
I was utterly shocked beyond words! That wasn't a dream! That was true! Except for me jumping off a cliff... But if Fiona were really gonna one day leave me, I'd seriously consider that man! I stared at her... she was still giggling a little. She soon stopped and we met gazes. "Van?" I heard her voice. I smiled. I was so happy! My eyes lighted up, my heart soared! I embraced her tightly again... "Fiona! You finally remembered! You're back to normal!"  
  
* * *  
  
-Fiona's POV-   
What did he mean when he said I finally remembered and I'm back to normal? Was I abnormal last time? It's so confusing! I wake up from a stupid dream and Van acts all cranky! Did he just drink coffee with salt cubes? I thought only Moonbay and I drink coffee like that...   
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Hey... Erm, do you wanna go for a walk?" Van asked. Fiona gazed at the outside sky. Its orange and purple hue faded, welcoming a blanket of the night sky with stars slowly peeking through the layers. Van unconsciously bit his lower lip nervously to think of why Fiona was hesitating.   
  
'It seemed like it was a long time since I've seen the sunset...' Fiona thought inwardly before turning her attention to Van. "Alright! Let's go!" she said. Upon hearing Fiona's consent, Van perked up immediately with a broad smile stretched across his face.   
  
And the two walked away...  
  
* * *  
  
~ Epilogue Scenario ~  
  
* * *  
  
-Van's POV-  
I can't remember the last time I had Fiona walking beside me on a cool night. The breeze swept pass my face as I shivered silently with a tinge of joy, contentment... yet nervousness. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I know I should feel something besides nervousness... but being beside the old Fiona who came back was like a whole new beginning all together...  
  
-Fiona's POV-  
It was really getting into uncomfortable silence. I wanted to start a conversation, but I don't know what to say. Occasionally, I caught Van sneaking glances at me. Did I do something wrong or was he just not himself today? My legs are getting tired now. I guess we seriously strolled away from camp. So I sat down under a tree.  
  
-Van's POV-  
Damn! I can't stop looking at Fiona. I'm afraid she'll think I'm mad or something. How I wish I could pour out all the feelings that is building inside me now... confusion, sadness, joy, nervousness, regretfulness... and one more I can't really put to words. All I know is that that one feeling made my heart skip beats and my stomach do flips. Just a glance at her and all those mixed feelings starts overwhelming me. Just then, Fiona sat down. How stupid of I... I made her walked so much and now she's probably tired. "Van? Do you want to sit down?" she asked. She asked me to sit down. She asked me to sit down next to her... Oh, the joy and happiness in me! Of course I didn't hesitate. I quickly took the spot beside her where she had pat.   
  
-Fiona's POV-  
Van's mad again... Or maybe he has some problems. Should I ask him? "I-Is something wrong, Van?"   
  
-Van's POV-  
"I-Is something wrong, Van?" Fiona asked. Oh no! What have I done? Am I acting that obviously? What should I say? Yes, Fiona... I feel something for you... NO! She may think I'm some desperate 'man' and that will scare her to death! Cool down, man, cool down. "Erm... Well..."  
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Fiona: "Well?"   
Van: "Well... Actually, Fiona... I-I kind of have this question to ask you."  
Fiona: "For me?"  
Van: "Yeah."  
Van: "You see... I was wondering... I-If that dream of yours was true..."  
Fiona: "Uh-huh,"  
Van: "Like if Raven is really some childhood friend of yours and you loved him,"  
Fiona: "Van..."  
Van: "No, please let me finish. And if you kind of used to love him and if he came back for you, would you... would you still love him?"  
  
Van lowered his head uncomfortably.  
  
Fiona: "Oh, Van..."   
Fiona stared at her companion. If he was so determined to ask this question, then it really is important to answer him.  
Fiona: "No! I won't. I won't because... because,"  
Van looked up at her.  
Van: "A-Are you sure?"  
Fiona: "Van! Of course I'm sure! I won't because I love you!" (*GASP*)  
  
At that very moment, Fiona immediately covered her mouth with her hand, acknowledging her mistake. 'Oh dear! I just blurted out what I shouldn't have said! Now I've ruined our friendship!' Fiona berated herself. She was so disappointed with herself.   
  
Van's ears twitched, his eyes snapped open and his head turned immediately towards Fiona. Van saw her instant reaction: she covered her mouth, her eyes shut tight, tears were brimming at the edge of her lashes.   
  
'Did I hear her say that she loves me? Are my ears playing tricks on me? I realised that it was indeed true, for Fiona seemed utterly shocked at herself. Did she kept that feeling towards me all this while? Was that why she always cared for me?' Van thought...   
  
* * *  
  
-Van's POV-  
After a moment of reflecting, I knew for sure all these while we were too afraid to admit it, for fear of a broken friendship. As I stared at her fragile figure sobbing over a fact, I had that sense of protection for her. I wanna hold her in my arms and comfort her. My body acted faster than my mind.   
  
-Normal POV-  
  
In a swift move, Van had caught her into a warm embrace. He didn't care if her tears wet his shirt, for he would treasure that shirt more. He didn't care if she wouldn't forgive herself, for he would forgive her. And he didn't care if she would push him away... for Van would hug her again and kiss away her tears. No more should Fiona be afraid to love him.   
  
* * *  
  
Fiona: "Van..."  
Van: "Shhh," silencing Fiona by placing a finger to her lips.  
Van: "I love you too, Fiona. I've always loved you and I will do so forever..."  
  
With that, Van tilted her chin and their lips met. A warm, fluttery, loving, sweet kiss. Fiona didn't know, but Van felt her nod in agreement. And in the blanket of the night sky, the peeping stars beamed brighter in witness of a new loving couple...  
  
* * *  
  
THE END   
  
  
A/N: hope u guys enjoy it all... bye! ^_^ 


End file.
